Eternal Guardian 7
by KristyNoble
Summary: Their stronger and faster than anyone in the world. Their unique abilities force them to keep a low profile. What makes them so special? Well... They're part of the Eternal Guardian 7.
1. Numbers

**Summary - **Their stronger and faster than anyone in the world. Their unique abilities force them to keep a low profile. What makes them so special? Well... They're part of the Eternal Guardian 7.

**Chapter 1 - **Numbers

**...:::** **K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

The smaller your number... The more powerful you are...

7 people in the world with unique powers and the task to protect everyone and their Guardian power...

Number 1 - Guardian of Sky

Number 2 - Guardian of Earth

Number 3 - Guardian of Darkness

Number 4 - Guardian of Light

Number 5 - Guardian of Water

Number 6 - Guardian of Fire

Number 7 - Guardian of Sound

Every century, a new generation of Guardians are born. But problem is...

You have to find all of them. And if you're one, you don't know about your powers.

They could be anyone. A 5 year old child, a high school student, _anyone..._

But that's not the only problem...

Organisation XIII is planting more Chaos Seeds into people's hearts. Turning them into dark and powerful Poison Hearts.

Eternal Guardian 7 project, is doing their very best to find the Guardians.

They've already found 2.

Number 1 - Hinamori Amu.

Number 3 - Tsuguna Hoshi.

2 down 5 to go.

Can they find the others in time before Organisation XIII takes control?

And are the other Guardians closer than they think?

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy - **OK, that was short. I know! But it's short for a reason. Should I continue this story of not? If you I should... START LEAVING REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	2. Eternal Sky and Night

**Kristy - **Thanks for everyone the reviewed! *mumbles - Even though it was only 3 people...*

**Summary - **Their stronger and faster than anyone in the world. Their unique abilities force them to keep a low profile. What makes them so special? Well... They're part of the Eternal Guardian 7.

**Chapter 2 – **Eternal Sky and Eternal Night

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Everyone froze; the tension in cafeteria could be cut with a knife.

"Oh, oops," a pinkette plainly and emotionless.

A girl behind her had worry in her chocolate brown eyes. With raven black hair that was only up to her shoulders and thinned at the end. Her peachy cheeks and eyelids gave her a very youthful look.

"A-Amu..." she said with a worried voice.

A brunette was in front of the pinkette dripping wet from head to toe, "..." she didn't say a word.

"Saaya-sama!" her followers cried in worry.

The pinkette stared blankly at Saaya still holding the bottle of water over her head.

"Hoshi, let's go," she said walking away and dropping the bottle.

Hoshi nodded, following Amu.

A deadly aura surrounded Saaya, "HINAMORI AMU!" she screamed.

Amu and Hoshi was already at the cafeteria doors. But hearing her named being called or screamed she turned her heard around to the soaking wet brunette.

She pulled the skin under her left eye, "Bleh!" she did before taking her leave.

Now this was a huge first in Seiyo High. Hinamori Amu and her best friend Tsuguna Hoshi were at the bottom of the food chain, while Yamabaki Saaya was on top.

But only a few moments ago, while Saaya was rambling about... well something. Amu started to get annoyed at hearing her voice.

So with her back turned to Amu, she poured a bottle of water over her head.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Two girls were sitting in front of a Cherry Blossom tree, laughing so hard they were crying.

"I can't BELIEVE you did that!" Hoshi said between laughs and giggles.

Wiping a tear from her eye, "Her face was priceless!" Amu said with a slight giggle.

This was strange, only a few seconds ago. Amu was so cold and emotionless while Hoshi was so quiet and shy.

But now both were loud and... Well really, themselves.

The laughter died down, "You do know the Royals are gonna challenge you to a fight," Hoshi told her.

Amu smiled, "I know."

"So then, what are you going to do?" Hoshi asked, "We have to keep a low profile remember?"

Amu gave her reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I have it all planned out."

"When you say 'Don't worry' that's when I worry the most..." Hoshi mumbled.

"Hey!" Amu cried and threw a handful of grass at her.

_Beep! Beep! Type 3 monster! _

A robotic voice came from their pocket.

They looked at each other then nodded and taking out a small pendent that was around their necks.

"Guardian Number 1," Amu said with a confidence filled voice as the air around her turned cold.

"Guardian Number 3," Hoshi said in the same tone of voice as Amu as the air around her turned dark.

A blinding light surrounded them, when it died down they were in a different outfit and had a staff in one hand.

(A/N: Outfits are on my profile)

"Eternal Sky," Amu said.

"Eternal Night," Hoshi said.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy - **I know it's short! I'm sorry! But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Please Review! I'll update ONLY if there are 3+ reviews!


	3. What do I do?

**Kristy - **Thank you so much everyone! I can't believe so many people are reading my story! I'm deeply touched... T.T

**Summary - **Their stronger and faster than anyone in the world. Their unique abilities force them to keep a low profile. What makes them so special? Well... They're part of the Eternal Guardian 7.

**Chapter 3 - **What do I do?

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Hinamori Amu collapsed on her bed after a long day school day and fighting a Poison Heart.

Looking at the white ceiling she began to wonder of what kind of trouble that she brought upon herself.

She sighed and closed her eyes thinking what kind of punishment waited for her at school the next day.

'_Maybe the Royals will send me the Black Card...' _she thought.

"Man... Royals are a pain in the ass!" she yelled rolling onto her stomach.

_Baby Baby Baby Atashi Nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu no WA ima datte_  
_Baby Baby Baby Atashi Nara shitteru_  
_Baby Baby Baby Taisetsu no WA music datte_  
_1__・__2__・__3 Kazoetara tachi agarou_

"Hello?" Amu answered her Blackberry (A/N: I don't own! But I have one 0)

"Amu! How are you gonna deal with the Royals!" Hoshi asked in a panicky voice.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked her.

"I was on my way back to school, you know so Axel wasn't there," Hoshi told her.

"Go on..."

"And I might have overheard the Royals talking about putting a Black Card in your locker..."

"So?" Amu asked clearly unsure if it was a big deal.

"So! HINAMORI AMU! ARE YOU _THAT_ STUPID!" Hoshi yelled into her Iphone.

Amu held her Blackberry away from her ear, for a quiet girl she has some serious vocal cords!

"I don't see what's the big deal is," Amu told Hoshi once she was done yelling.

"All the Black Card fights start as soon as the victim opens their locker! How are you gonna avoid that!"

"... I don't know!" Amu replied cheerfully.

A _THUMP_ could be heard on the other line.

"OK, my brain is about to explode! And I don't want you to hear that. So see you later Amu."

"OK, bye Hoshi," Amu said hanging up.

"How _am_ I gonna avoid the Royals..." she muttered to herself.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Amu got up earlier than usual that day, mostly to avoid the whole school throwing things at her.

Never in her life has she been so scared of opening her own locker.

"It's OK, hardly anyone's here and the Royals are nowhere to be seen," she told herself.

Opening her locker she, the first thing she saw was a black card with white elegant writing said 'Royals.'

Amu sighed.

"So, looks like the victim found it..." she heard a male voice say.

Amu recognised it straight away, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." she muttered under her breath looking up.

Ikuto smirked, "So it's a girl I have to beat up?"

"Don't be so sure that you'll win..." Amu answered.

"Hnn, feisty are we?" he replied back with the famous smirk of his dropping his school bag from his shoulder.

"This should be easy," Amu said closing her locker with a bang.

Ikuto smirked again, "Bring it on," he said about to punch her.

Then something happened...

"Crap," Amu muttered.

The leaves outside started to stop falling, cars outside started to stop, a red bouncy ball stopped in mid-air, everything started to come to a complete stop...

Everything but Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What the hell..." Ikuto muttered.

_Beep! Beep! Type 1 monster!_

A robotic voice came from Amu's pocket.

"Bad timing Axel..." she said.

"Hey! What's happening!" Ikuto asked her.

'_At a time like this... What do I do? Do I show him my secret... or let his heart become a Poisoned... What do I do?'_

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy - **I know I promised I'd make this chapter long and I didn't... I'M SORRY! But I'm in the middle of doing my Math Homework so... Please spare me! Please review, I'll only update if their 3+ reviews!


	4. Not a Normal Girl

**Kristy - **Thank you so much everyone! I've decided on what Guardian Ikuto should be... It did have me thinking for a while but I managed to decide! I'm not telling...

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Shugo Chara!

**Chapter 4 - **Not a Normal Girl

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Ikuto watched as Amu finished off a ghost-like thing she called a _Poison Heart_. It was amazing to watch her.

"Aw man, another one gone..." a deep male voice.

"We can easily get another one..." an emotionless female voice followed.

"Axel and Selphy, I should have known," Amu said turning to the two mysterious figures that appeared on the roof from thin air.

Axel had long, shaggy, blood red hair and piercing green, narrow eyes. He was tall and big and seemed to be very scary at first sight.

Selphy had long, waist length, layered, light blond hair and one sky blue eye and one forest green. She seemed like a person you don't want to get on the bad side of.

Amu rose her staff a little bit higher, "What do you two want?"

"Amu I'm hurt!" Selphy said obviously acting.

"Don't address me so causally!" Amu yelled at her.

"I'm bored, let's go Axel," Selphy said opening up a portal.

"Yeah..." he said following her with the portal disappearing after them.

Amu sighed and undid her transformation, "This is not my day..." she mumbled.

"U-u-umm?" Ikuto tried saying but was still a bit shaken.

"Wow," Amu started, "To the Mighty Leader of the Royals was shaken by that."

Ikuto stayed silent after seeing how much power she had when she was fighting.

"Here," Amu said handing him a sheet of paper.

He looked at it curiously. "Go to this address after school," she told him walking to the stairway door.

"I'll be waiting," she said before disappearing.

Ikuto wasn't sure of what just happened. But her knew one thing.

That Hinamori Amu girl wasn't normal.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

"YOU SHOWED HIM!" Hoshi screamed into her phone.

"I had no choice, it was either his heart become Poisoned or let Axel and Selphy win," Amu explained to Hoshi.

"Wait... Selphy was there?"

"Yeah, I was shocked to after she got banished from Organisation XIII. She must have got reassigned..."

"I'm on my way to the chairman office, want me to check the files see if there's any history of her being reassigned?"

"If you wish."

"Make sure you don't show anyone else from now to when he finds out, OK Amu?"

"Fine. Gotta go, bye!" Amu said before hanging up.

"Look at what we have here girls," a familiar annoying voice came from behind Amu.

"Yamabaki Saaya..."

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy - **I know this was seriously bad! And not very long... But at least I updated! Same as usual, I'll update with 3+ reviews!


	5. A Different View

**Kristy - **Hello! Hello! I'm in a very good mood today! I'm at in a hotel, in our room, on the balcony, looking at the ocean! And took match the mood I'm listening to Etude by Girls Generation! I feel so happy!

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing but the story line!

**Chapter 5 - **A Different View

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

"What do you want?" Amu asked Saaya slightly pissed.

"Oh me, I was just passing by when I saw unusual _pink_ hair," she told Amu, "Who has pink hair!" Saaya asked her group laughing.

"Oh please, the guy you have a crush on has _blue_ hair if you haven't noticed," Amu resorted.

Saaya stopped laughing, "If you must know, Ikuto-kun's hair is real!"

"And I suppose that nose of yours is real too," Amu snapped back having that good feeling when you come up with a good comeback.

Saaya quickly covered her nose, "Let's go girls!"

Amu sighed, "How annoying."

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Ikuto stood in front of a mysterious planetarium that was behind the school buildings.

"When was this here?" he asked himself.

"Since the school was built," a voice came from behind him.

Ikuto's breath hitched and stumbled a few steps forward; he came face to face with a girl around a few years younger than him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. She extended out her hand, "Tsuguna Hoshi, Guardian Number 3."

"Huh?"

She giggled, "Follow me, you'll understand soon."

"Uh OK..."

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

He looked up at the roof of the planetarium, "How beautiful..." he muttered. Next to him Hoshi gave a small smile.

The sky was a shade of a very light blue, and the clouds had a tiny bit of sun on them making them glow.

"I really love this time of the day," Hoshi told him, "The sun is almost about to set and the sunrays are shining on the bottom of the clouds. As if their glowing," Hoshi smiled.

"I would have never thought that the sky could be so beautiful..." Ikuto told her still looking at the sky, "I've always thought that the sky was just day and night."

"I used to think like that too," Hoshi told him looking at the sky also, Ikuto turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"I use to think that the sky was only day and night, but then Amu changed the way I looked at things..."

"Hinamori Amu?" Ikuto was shocked that such a cold-hearted girl changed this girl's heart.

"Once you get to know Amu, she's a very kind hearted person. Always putting other's happiness before her own. She saved me."

_...::: Flashback:::..._

"_Hoshi-chan! Stop crying!" the teacher tried to calm down a crying 5 year old Hoshi._

"_But Mama and Papa! They left me!" she said crying even more._

_The teacher looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Hoshi-chan..."_

_**Haru Ni saku hana**__**  
**__**Natsu hirogaru sora yo**__**  
**__**Kokoro no naka Ni**__**  
**__**Kizamarete kirameku**_

_Hoshi stopped crying and listened to the song._

_**Asa Ni furu ame**__**  
**__**Mado o tozasu hi Ni mo**__**  
**__**Mune Ni afureru hikari WA**__**  
**__**Kumo no ue**_

_It almost seemed like Hoshi was the only one that could hear the song. Everyone in the class ran around like there was not a care in world. And the teacher was breaking up a fight between two boys over a toy car._

_It was such a gentle song, almost like a baby's lullaby. It calmed Hoshi downed._

_**Watashi o michibiku**__**  
**__**Tooi tooi yobigoe yo**__**  
**__**Hohoemu you Ni**__**  
**__**Utau you Ni**__**  
**__**Hibiku kaze no Oto**_

_It was such a gentle song, almost like a baby's lullaby. It calmed Hoshi downed._

"_Pretty song..." Hoshi mumbled to herself._

"_Did you like it?" asked a pink haired girl._

"_Did you sing it? Hoshi asked._

"_Yeah!"_

_...::: Flashback End:::..._

Smiling at the memory, "Amu saved me from a world of complete darkness."

"She must be an important friend to you."

"I guess so."

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

"I don't believe it!" Ikuto exclaimed standing from his seat.

"We didn't expect you too," Amu replied back coldly.

'_This is the girl that saved Tsuguna-san?' _Ikuto thought.

"Tsukiyomi-san just calm down," Hoshi replied sipping her tea and still in her seem to be forever calmness.

In the few hours Ikuto's known her, she seemed to be calm about everything! Even if there was an earthquake right now she would still be calm!

"How can I be calm when you guys have told me you possess this weirdo-as powers that are meant to help you save the world!" Ikuto asked almost flipping the table over.

"We told you, were Guardians. And the smaller your number is the most powerful you are," Amu told him munching away on a cookie.

"Please don't think were freaks," Hoshi said using her cute-little-innocent-girl look.

"I don't..." Ikuto said after looked at Hoshi's almighty look.

"You're a little devil..." Amu muttered looking at Hoshi who giggled.

"I'm an angel," Hoshi said with an imaginary halo appearing above her head.

"You cheeky little ducky!" Amu exclaimed hopping up from her seat and ruffling Hoshi's hair.

"Ah! Stop! Your messing up my hair!"

Ikuto looked at Amu wide-eyed, her character changed so fast. It's almost like she's a different person.

He's starting to have a different view of these girls.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy - **Still in my happy mood! Please review! I'll update if there are 3+ reviews! Much love!

**Song Used- **Ashita Kuru Hi - Kobato


	6. Rainy Afternoons

**Kristy - **RAIN! RAIN! GO AWAY! I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! It's been raining all week! How depressing...

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Shugo Chara!

**Chapter 6 - **Rainy Afternoons

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

_~*A Week Later*~_

The rain poured down heavily on the busy city streets of Tokyo. People hurried past a young girl as she stood on the path, looking towards the sky.

"Amu! Get back here! You're gonna catch a cold!" Hoshi scolded.

"Fine," said a very soaked Amu. Her uniform was completely drenched and her hair was in a mess and sticking to her face.

"Is Hinamori-san always like this?" Ikuto asked Hoshi.

"Yeah, whenever the sky changes, so does her mood. But that's what you get for being the Guardian of the Sky..." Hoshi muttered, only loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

"Why do you worry so much? It's only a bit of water," Amu said getting under Hoshi's white and blue polka dot umbrella.

"Come on your house is the closest, you can get a clean change of clothes there," Hoshi told her starting to walk.

"Calmness level, 100..." Ikuto muttered following them.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

"So is this what you 2 do on rainy afternoons?" Ikuto asked a bit amused.

"Shh Tsukiyomi-san! It's ringing!" Hoshi whispered.

Amu was on her Blackberry making a prank call to someone on her contact after she got out of a nice hot shower and put on some dry clothes.

"When it comes to prank calling, no one beats Amu!" Hoshi whispered.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Amu answered back in an Indian accent.

"You called me who's this?"

"I am your conscience," Amu replied with a straight face.

Although it wasn't the same for Hoshi and Ikuto, who were trying their best not to laugh. Hoshi had her hands over her mouth and kicking her legs in the air wildly. Ikuto was biting on his bottom lip trying to hold in the laughter.

"My conscience? On the phone?"

"Yes, you are a very bad person! How dare you spill my curry?" still in her Indian accent.

"But I didn't spill-"

"No, no, no! You spill my extra spicy curry! That was very good curry!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The curry had a short life... Very short. It lived for 10minutes before you spilled!"

"..."

"He hung up! That assface!" Amu yelled hanging up also.

Hoshi and Ikuto burst out laughing.

"Amu you genius!" Hoshi managed to say in between laughs.

"I know I am," Amu said proudly of herself.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy - **A short yet random chapter... This is what my friends and I did on the rainy days that trapped us in the house... Please Review!


	7. Another Guardian?

**Kristy- **The last chapter was pointless, but at least some readers got a laugh! And a huge thanks to GrossGirl18 for pointing out some stuff XD. Thank-you!

**Chapter 7- **Another Guardian?

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Light, it's a funny thing isn't it?

It has so many purposes in our daily lives, and we don't even notice it.

But there's another type of light other than the one in your room that your turn on and off.

There's the light that someone can bring to other people, like when they smile you smile and you don't notice but you start to glow and light up.

People that can make other people light up, are very special people. One of them may even be a Guardian...

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Hoshi slammed her locker door with a loud BANG! Making the people around her jump in fright.

Hoshi mumbled a few insults under her breath and started walking; she was in a seriously pissed mood. Do NOT mess with her if she's in a pissed off mood.

"That bitch is gonna get it... I'll beat her up so bad, her family won't be able to recognise her at all!" she mumbled clenching her fist.

Amu was running around the school trying to find Hoshi before she killed someone.

They were only having lunch when Saaya poured water all over Hoshi and Amu. She was simply 'returning the favour' she said.

_Beep! Beep!_

Amu stoped and looked at her phone. _'Ikuto?'_

_I found Hoshi! She's in the Hallway of Block B!  
Hurry! She seems pissed!_

"Damn it!" Amu screamed starting to run.

Over the few weeks, Ikuto, Amu and Hoshi got seemly close. Amu always though he was this jerk, assface that didn't care for anyone but himself. But she was wrong, he's actually very kind and honest... and a bit of a pervert.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

"Hoshi! Calm down!" Amu yelled holding Hoshi back from killing Saaya.

"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" Hoshi struggling to get out of Amu's iron grip.

"Ikuto-kun! She's a crazy bitch!" Saaya whined clinging onto Ikuto's arm.

"OH! YOU DID _NOT_ GO THERE!" Hoshi screamed getting even more pissed.

"Tsukiyomi! Get Yamabaki out of here before she get's _zapped_!" Amu warned.

Ikuto sensed a second meaning to _zapped_, so he dragged Saaya out of the hallway... Out of the building for that matter.

He's never seen Hoshi so pissed; she was no longer that little always calm girl.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Hoshi and Amu were in an empty Art Room in Block B. Amu trying to calm down Hoshi, before she did something stupid.

"Hoshi I'm gonna say this one more time. Don't use your magic," Amu told her.

"I'm gonna make her fall into a pit of darkness..." Hoshi said darkly.

"OK two more times. Don't use your magic."

"I know! But she pisses me off so much!"

"She pisses off everyone Hoshi."

"Everyone but her precious, _Ikuto-kun!_" she said imitating Saaya.

Amu started to laugh, "Hoshi! That's a good impression!"

Hoshi smiled, _'I made her smile...'_

Suddenly a piercing pain was in the back of her head, "Ouch..."

"You OK?" Amu asked rather worried.

"Yeah, just a small headache," Hoshi reassured her.

Amu started to think of what _he_ said to her.

"_When two opposite Guardians are near, they both feel pain of some sort of reaction. But depending on how low there ranking is, the more pain they feel."_

'_Could it be another guardian...?' _Amu asked herself.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Casually walking down the hall with his hands in his pocket, whistling a tune he was making up on the spot.

Girl whispered and giggled as he walked past, "He's cute, "a girl whispered.

He overheard and gave the famous grin of his.

The girl instantly blushed crimson. The heat radiating from her face could be felt from miles away.

He continued to walk down the hall, stopping when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Ow..." he muttered.

"Kukai-kun!" someone yelled.

He turned around, "Yeah!"

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy- **Hehe... Could Kukai be a Guardian? Maybe so... Maybe not! 70 review please?


	8. The Test

**Kristy- **OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't updated in… Let's not talk about that shall we. Oh! And thank you for all the reviews by the way!

**Chapter 8- **The Test

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Hoshi was at her limit, she couldn't focus anymore. "I'm going to go over the edge…" she muttered.

Amu, who happened to be sitting next to her simply stared at her, "Deal with it just bit longer, please Hoshi?" Amu begged.

"Fine…" Hoshi snapped a pencil in half, "But don't think I'll be like this for much longer." She gritted her teeth together.

It was only the first class of the day and already Saaya and her little minions had Hoshi almost over the edge by throwing things at her head.

Like scrunched up paper, pens, pencils, at one point they even threw an eraser and glue stick.

"I'm gonna go over the edge…" Hoshi managed to say though her teeth.

"I can see, the veins on your forehead are moving," Amu continued to scribbled on her borders page.

"Hinamori Amu and Tsuguna Hoshi, please head to the chairman's office as soon as possible. I repeat Hinamori Amu and Tsuguna Hoshi, please head to the chairman's office as soon as possible. Thank you," the speaker turned off with a _tup_.

"Hinamori-san and Tsuguna-san you are excused," the teacher told them.

"Yes sensei."

They both packed up their things and left in a hurry, well mostly Hoshi since she was now free of Saaya's torment.

"I wonder why it was just us that got called up?" Amu wondered.

"What do you mean Amu?" Hoshi pulled from her pocket a cherry flavoured lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

"Well the Chairman often calls us up but now that Ikuto knows about you know _that, _I was wondering why the Chairman didn't call Ikuto as well."

"Hmm… Were you wondering? Or you just wanted?" Hoshi asked.

Amu had a light shade of pink on her cheeks, "W-what? I-I have no idea what you're talking about Hoshi." Amu turned her head and walked off.

"Ahh-hh, Ikuto-san's dealing with a stubborn one…" Hoshi said to herself.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

_Knock, knock._

"Excuse us," the door opened to revile Amu and Hoshi, still with the lollipop in her mouth.

"Ahh Amu-chan! Hoshi-chan! I think you might be pleased to hear the fantastic news!" the chairman told them, his face unseen since the back of his chair was facing them.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Hoshi started backing away to the door.

The last time the Chairman told them he had 'good news' they had to babysit his whiney niece, who would not shut up by the way.

His chair spun around so he was now facing them, "I think I have found Number 4," he told them.

"Really?" Hoshi eyes lit up with delight.

"Wait Hoshi, you think?" Amu asked.

The Chairman smiled, "Always straight to the point, huh Amu-chan?"

"Just tell us why you think, Chairman Tsukasa!" Amu hated how the chairman always dragged on the story.

"He still needs to have _the_ _test_," Tsukasa smiled.

"Fantastic…" Amu muttered.

"WOOHOO!" Hoshi cheered and started doing some punches and kicks in the air, "Time for some but whooping!"

Amu sighed. It was pointless now.

"Meet me at the battle arena at 6 o'clock sharp. I will bring him," he smiled again.

"Yes chairman," Amu and Hoshi both bowed and left.

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

Now the battle arena isn't the same one on earth.

The battle arena of the Guardians was in the sky, thanks to the Guardians of the Sky. Amu earned bragging rights there.

"Eternal Sky!"

"Eternal Night!"

Hoshi was pumped, "When the Chairman gonna get here! I'm ready!" she was jumping up and down with excitement.

Amu pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's like looking after the Chairman's niece all over again…"

"Ah! There here! There here!" Hoshi pointed to a twinkle in the sky.

Tsukasa landed in the arena with a BOOM! It was like a meteorite crash landing.

"That's the third time he's done that…" Amu said.

"Hello everyone!" he cheered, dusting off some dirt.

The sharp pain returned to Hoshi, "Ow…" she muttered too quiet for anyone to hear.

"I present to you Number 4, Souma Kukai!" Tsukasa moved to the side showing a teenage boy that was looking very confused.

"Where am I?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Now… Let the games begin!"

**...:::K r i s t y N o b l e:::...**

**Kristy- **Hate me if you will for it being so long since I updated… FINE BY ME! No please… Don't stop reading the story! Review please!

Oh! If you have a couple of minutes to spare check out my buddy AnnetteKnight story Final Distance! Trust me, it's worth a read ;D


End file.
